


5 times Ava and Gula hold hands

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, but it's mostly Ava and Gula, foretellers as a whole bonding at some moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: How many times the two youngers foretellers hold hands? What kind of situation they were? See some of their instances.





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Here another Gulava story because I love them so much and I have a lot of headcanon for them. The number of chapter can change, but I'm not sure yet, same for the rating. But for now enjoy some fluff with this two.

The first time they held hands was few months after Gula became an apprentice of Master of Masters.

The young boy tried to summon his keyblade. Invi gave him some tips to help him, but it still not working for now.

“You know that take time, right ? said a girly voice after sawing Gula tried for like the hundredth times.  
– And you know, Ava, you don’t have to watch.  
– Well we almost have the same age, so we think we think it’s nice to spend times together, added Luxu, who was also watching Gula.  
– Well, maybe you two can spend time together if you want, but I prefer trying to summon my keyblade”

Luxu sighed while Ava made a pout. Gula turned around and he closed his eyes and rose his arm and try again. When he opened his eyes still nothing happened. Gula felt disappointment in his heart, he really wanted to have his weapon. And even if he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to make the master proud of him. The man really found a way into the young boy heart.

The not yet foresteller get jump out off his thoughts when he felt someone take his hand. He turned to see Ava’s gentle smile, her keyblade in her hand while the other guiding Gula’s to take it.

“W-What are you doing? He asked.  
– I’m just helping you, maybe holding someone else keyblade will help you.  
– I didn’t ask for help, no need to do that!  
– Advice, when Ava decide to do something, nothing can change her mind, laughed Luxu.  
– Anyway, it’s okay to have help you know, added Ava.  
– Fine, answered Gula, the young boy did realize the girl can be quite stubborn.  
– Did you feel the energy? Asked the young girl after a while.  
– Yes.  
– Now try again, and think about the energy okay”

Gula rose his other arm, while Ava still had his other hand in hers, and he felt something appear in his hand.

“Awesome! Gasped Luxu.  
– You did it!  
– Yeah. Yeah, I did it! I have my own keyblade! Exclaimed Gula then he turned toward Ava, Thank you, Ava!  
– Wait, it is me or you are smiling?! Wow, we have to tell everyone, we have to note the date!  
– Shut up, Luxu.  
– Not listen to him, he is under the master care for too long. Anyway, it’s nothing, it’s what friend is for right”

Gula looked at her without telling a word. Friend. He’s not used to have friend. He didn’t know what to said, are they really friends?

“Hum, if you want me to go, you just have to said it you know?  
– Huh, why would we want you to go?  
– Don’t tell me you don’t realize you two were staring at each other for like 5 min like two love birds, explained the boy with a little laugh.  
– What, we didn’t look at each other for 5 min and we are not love birds.  
– Yeah, you always exaggerated things anyways, added the fox girl while rolling her eyes.  
– Oh yeah? Then why are you two still holding hands? Responded the boy and even if he can’t see it Gula know he had a smirk under his hood”

The two young kids looked at their hands who are still holding each other. Gula took it off quickly while the room was filed with the other boy laughter.

“Luxu, it’s not nice to make fun. Look now Gula is awkward.  
– Sorry, sorry. I’m just teasing you, since you are my friends.  
– I’m not awkward, mumbled the future leader of the Leopardus”

Friends, again this word. This is weird to heard it.

“Hey guys what are you doing?”

The three young children turned around to see Ira, Aced and Invi entered in the room.

“Gula summons his keyblade! Exclaimed the youngest girl.  
– That’s great Gula! Said Ira proud for him.  
– All this time trying are finally paid off! Added Aced while gave the young boy a clap in the back which almost made him fall.  
– I’m so happy for you Gula, you did try hard, said Invi a huge smile on her face.  
– Hum thanks.  
– Hey! Are you throwing a party without me! Exclaimed someone at the door, it was the master of masters.  
– We will never do that master, we just congratulate Gula for summoning his keyblade, explained Luxu, we can hear with his voice he was happy for the other boy.  
– Really, congrats Gula! Exclaimed the master rubbed his head even if he had his hood ”

Gula was kinda awkward, he never had someone to congratulate him and now he had six persons who are happy for him. The boy didn’t know if he can really trust them, but it felt nice. While everyone congrats him and looked at his keyblade he gave a glance to Ava who was chatting happily with Invi. She really was something, thought the young boy, especially with the way she helped him. But it was nice to have her.


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Gula and Ava hold hands, was amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I take time, but here the second chapter, I hope you will like it!

The second times they held hands were a year after Gula became an apprentice.

The young boy was in his room reading a book. The tower was calm, the three older apprentices were going on a mission to take down the heartless. Luxu was in town, he wanted to buy a new cake that the mog had create. And the master was in his office, working in another idea of his.

Gula liked when it’s calms like that. He did learn to somewhat appreciate the others but have time to rest without everyone around was nice.

Unfortunately, the moment of peace end sooner than the boy thinks. He heard a music came from another room. The boy frowned. He wondered where the music came from. 

So, he followed the sound and very soon he was stand front of Ava’s room. A waltz can be heard inside it. Gula sighed, of course the girl will not stayed calm, she was always full of energy.

The boy knocked at her door. A few instant later, the fox girl opened, the music started to spread in the corridor, a huge smile on her face.

“Gula! You want to dance with me? Asked the girl happily.

– W-What! No, I wanted to tell you to turn off the volume.

– Aw, come on, dance with me it will be cool!

– But I don’t want to, and anyway, I don’t know how to dance.

– Me neither, but that doesn’t matter!

– I don’t know.

– Come on one dance, said Ava with a little pout, And promise I will turn off the volume. So pretty please, Gula, it will be fun, trust me!”

The leopard boy looked at her for a few seconds. He didn’t know why, but he had the feeling he can trust her and her face was so cute, he really can’t say no to that.

“Fine, but just one dance, sighed the boy.

– Perfect, exclaimed the young girl”

She grabbed his hand, turn off the volume of the music a little and then placed one of Gula’s hand on her waist, put her other hand on his shoulder. An rose the arm where their hands were link.

They barely did one step that the boy tripped on his feet and almost make them fell. The girl started to laugh, which was contagious and Gula let out a little chuckle out of his mouth.

They tried again, this time it was Ava who tripped make them to knock off a little toward the girl’s desk. This time the boy let a really laugh came out.

After a while they started to finally get the steps. And the two kids danced sometimes too slowly other time too quickly for the music. But they didn’t care, they had fun together.

“So, why do you want to do a waltz? Asked Gula after a moment.

– Oh, I just read a story about a ball, with the princes and princesses who dance on it. I wanted to try.

– All by yourself? Because if I hadn’t come you will be all alone in this room, teased the boy.

– I said I wanted to try, not that I wanted a partner! Retorted the girl.

– Now I almost regretted to come, it would be funny to see you dance all alone.

– Almost? So, you didn’t regret? Questioned Ava.

– Guess not. You were right it was fun.

– Ahah, see! And I have to admit, it better to dance with my prince.

– Your prince?

– You duh! Unless you don’t want to? Asked the girl exaggeratedly.

– Hum, no, I guess I can have way worst princess than you”

They both started to laugh. Gula felt good. He didn’t really know why, but he felt comfortable with her. Suddenly he realized there are no music anymore.

“Oh, the music is over”

He heard Ava laughed. While he let her waist and she took off her hand from his shoulder. But their other hand still holding each other.

“Hey, why are you laughed at?

– Well, you said you will be stayed for one dance. But I put a lot of songs, and you were here for all of them”

Gula looked at the clock on the wall and he realized he was in the girl for like 30 min. The boy was surprise, he didn’t think he will enjoy this much to dance with her.

“Hey, you two what are you doing?

– Oh, hey master, we were just having fun.

– And you didn’t invite me! Whined a little MoM, I love have fun too! 

– Ha guys you here, look at what I bring! Said a voice from the door.

– Oh, Luxu you’re already home, you did buy the cake you wanted!

– Yes, look at this vanilla-chocolate cake! It seems so good right! Said the boy while the three others came closer to see.

– Hum, it looks so good, said Gula.

– Yeah, come on guys, we have to go to the kitchen to taste it! Added the master.

– Wait, we can’t! exclaimed Ava, We have to wait for the others!

– Yeah, we should, responded the adult while he took the box with the cake from Luxu hands, Or maybe I can finish all? Said it before getting out the room.

– Hey, master you can’t do that, exclaimed Ava, chasing him.

– I was the one who buy him, added Luxu doing the same”

Gula sighed with a tiny smile this home was really weird, but it was fun to be here. Especially if Ava is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I love writing this one, I think it's really cute. I hope you love it too!


End file.
